One Girl
by lozzalay
Summary: What if one girl finally fell for Martin's charm. What if that one girl was best friends with his sister. What if the one thing they both want, they can never have. rated high just in case
1. Chapter 1

Ok, my first Martin Mystery Fanfic! If it's good then I came up with the story line. If it's bad, then it was my dogs!

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery. Though I do own the storyline, Annie, Rick, Kyle, Andy, Tyler, a dog, linkin park DVD, an ipod nano, an xbox, a football, some clothes, pair of sunglasses, some hats, some shoes, black nail polish (Annie: OI! YOU'RE GETTING SIDETRACKED! Lozzalay: sorry!)

Description of Annie:  
Chocolate coloured skin  
Brown eyes  
Black hair with copper streaks  
Average height  
Likes:  
The colour black  
Music (Linkin Park is her fave band!)  
Cooking  
Dislikes:  
The colour pink  
Noisy people  
Mornings (she's a night person)

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**One Girl**

**Chapter I: Another Boring Day in a Boring Life**

The buzzer on her alarm went off, just like it did the day before and the day before that and the day before that and the day before that and — (Girl: WOULD YOU JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY! Lozzalay: clears throat sorry). She rose up from her soft pillow, rubbing the sleep from her brown eyes. 'Another boring day in my boring life.' Annie sighed as she got into the shower. Annie got out of the bathroom and put on her black Linkin Park tank top and her ¾ denims on and she wrapped her Linkin Park jacket around her waist.  
She grabbed some food and drank the rest of the OJ in the fridge. She hadn't had any of it because her brother, Tyler, drank most of it. Annie was the only girl in her family (except for her mum). She had 3 older brothers – Kyle, he is the oldest (23) – Andrew, but he liked to be called Andy (20) – and, of course, Tyler (19).  
Kyle had moved out, but he only moved down the street and he came over everyday. His girlfriend, Julia, was just like Annie, a total tomboy. Everyone in the family loved her. Andy wants to be a chef, so he cooked for the family all the time. Andy was teaching Annie some of the recipes that he knew. She was getting pretty good at making them.  
Tyler finished school and now plays basketball for the local team. The family would go to every match. He was skilled, really skilled.  
Annie sat at the kitchen bench and was just about to put some bread into the toasting machine when someone placed there hands over her eyes. She took a deep breath through her nose and said, "Hey Andy! Sleep well?" At once the hands that covered her eyes lifted. She turned to see Andy still in his boxers and a shirt.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"You're smell" Annie replied. She put the bread in the toaster and was just about to press in button when Andy pulled the bread out.

"Hey!" Annie protested, "That's my breakfast!"  
"Do you want French toast or not?" Andy asked. Annie didn't need to think about this. Andy's French toast was to die for. She nodded.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Annie made it to school just before the bell to get into class went. She crammed her bag in her locker then went to homeform. Diana was already in class, and by the look of it wasn't too happy (Annie: Understatement of the year!). Martin was sitting behind her throwing small pieces of paper at the back of her head. Annie sat in the spare desk next to Diana.  
"Martin being a pain again?" Annie asked.

"Hey An." Diana sighed. Annie laughed.

"Don't worry about Martin, siblings are supposed to be annoying. It's their job." Annie stated. Diana smiled at Annie's comment. Annie turned to look at Martin. He was goofing off at the back of the classroom as usual. Martin always made Annie laugh, they were good friends. Martin caught Annie looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" He said, trying to sound macho. Annie put on a puzzled face.

"I'm still trying to figure out." She replied which made Diana burst out laughing and an insulted look appear on Martin's face. Annie stuck her tongue out at Martin and turned around.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The morning went pretty slowly. First it was Maths…then English…and then science. Finally the bell rang for recess break. Annie met up with Diana at their lockers and walked out to the cafeteria. They started talking about the classes that they just had. Both of them got into the line for food. Today was PASTA! Annie loved pasta, especially her brothers!  
"You want more?" Java asked Annie.

"No thank you, Java. That's enough for me." She replied. Just as she was about to move her tray, Java gave her a little bowl of chocolate pudding.

"Chocolate pudding! My favourite! Java! You're so sweet. Thanks!" she said and leaned over the counter and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No charge." Java replied, blushing a very deep red.

Diana and Annie got to their table and sat down.

"So…what's going on with you and Rick?" Annie asked. Diana smiled slightly at the mention of his name.

"Nothing…" She replied, "well…he hasn't said anything."

"You mean you haven't talked to him yet." Annie sighed. Diana had a crush on Rick since he first came here, but she (being the girly person that she is) hasn't talked to him once. Just then Rick walked into the cafeteria and Annie got an idea.

"Hey Rick!" She yelled, trying to get his attention. A look of horror spread on Diana's face. Rick turned when he heard Annie's voice and started to walk over their way.

Rick was average height; he had sandy-brown hair and brown eyes. He was exactly a muscle machine, but he wasn't skinny.

"Hey Annie, sup?" Rick said as he reached the table.

"Nothing much. You?" She replied. Dianna now had sorta slipped half way down her chair so that Rick couldn't see her.

"Hey have I introduced you to my friend Diana?" As she spoke she kicked Diana really hard, which made her sit up. Diana smiled at Rick, who was now sitting down.

"Hey, you're in my Science class, right?" Rick asked Diana, who went bright red.

"Yeah." Was all she could say. Annie smiled.

"OK, well, I have some stuff to take care of. You two stay here and talk. I'll be back ASAP!" With that Annie left a worried looking Diana and Rick.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Annie walked out of the cafeteria and went to her locker. Her next class started in 5 minutes and she needed to get her stuff together. Just then Martin showed up. He had two pencils stuck up his nose and two in his ears. He made this retarded face, which made Annie laugh.

"What are you trying to be? The monster under my bed?" Annie asked.

"There's a monster under you're bed? What sort of monster?" Martin asked, obviously missing the point.

"No, stupid. It's a figure of speech." Annie explained. Martin finally took the pencils out from his nose and ears and leaned against the locker beside hers.

"So what do you have next?" Martin asked.

"Same as you." Annie said.

"Oh…"

Annie shook her head. Martin was such a feather brain. But he was funny, in a strange way. Not funny as in mental funny, but make-you-laugh funny. He could always make her laugh.

"You think I'm sexy don't you?" Martin suddenly asked, which made Annie look at him very strange.

"What! No!" Annie said. She looked at him and shook her head and started to walk off. Martin run to catch up.

"You know you want me." He said triumphantly.

"EEEWWW! No!" Annie replied. She knew that this was one of those funny little conversations you have with friends when you want to annoy them.

They had walked out of the school and out onto the sports oval.

"C'mon, Annie, admit it. You want me." Martin told her. She spun around and put her books down on the grass. She walked right up to him and put her hands on his chest.

"Fine. Martin, I want you…" She said seductively, there heads growing closer, "to get over yourself!"

She pushed herself off Martin, picked up her books and continued to walk out onto the oval.

Martin on the other hand was still in shock. No one had ever put there hands on his chest, especially a girl. He rather liked it. He soon snapped out of his day dream and ran to catch up with Annie.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Diana caught up with Annie to tell her that she got Rick's number and that he asked for hers first. Diana hugged Annie so hard that she couldn't breathe.

Every time Annie looked over at Martin, he would wink at her and she would smile back. Martin and Annie always mucked around. She got a few weird looks from some of the girls in class.

Finally school was over for the day and Annie was at her locker, grabbing the books that she needed, when a group of girls swarmed around her.

"Are you going out with Martin Mystery?" One of them asked. Annie looked at them in disbelief.

"No. Why would you think that?" She asked them. They looked at each other, then pressed on with there rumours.

"Well, you're always talking to him." Said one of the girls.

"And you guys are always smiling and waving at each other." Added another.

"And there was that thing where you two were on the oval together after lunch." Said another. Annie looked at her.

"You saw that?" She asked. They all nodded.

"So is it true?" They asked. Annie shook her head.

"Look, I'm not going out with Martin Mystery. We are just FRIENDS. I always seem to be talking to him because we're friends. We always smile and wave at each other because we're FRIENDS. And that thing today, on the oval, we were just mucking around. We are not dating, so get those ridiculous thoughts out of your rumour-filled heads and never ask me that again." Annie walked off, leaving the group of girls shocked at what she had just said.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Annie was lying on her bed, listening to her Linkin Park CD (Hybrid Theory) and thinking about what happened today. Her mind went over what happened on the oval. She didn't want to show it, but she liked the way his chest felt under her fingers. The way she made him hesitate.

But she couldn't let anyone know. She wasn't supposed to feel like that, especially towards her best friend's brother. She had to keep these feelings she was experiencing to herself. No one could know, or it would be total chaos.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Annie: I can't believe you called me Annie!

Lozzalay: What's wrong with Annie?

Annie: It sounds like I'm supposed to be a singing orphan in a red dress!

:Guys singing in the background:

Annie: SHUT UP!

:Chases brothers:

Lozzalay: Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it.

Please tell me what you think. Milk and cookies for everyone who reviews! I LOVE MILK AND COOKIES!


	2. The Date and He's Back!

Sorry for taking so long! Schoolwork, Homework, Housework...just work in general!

Thank you for the reviews! Much appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Characters except Annie, Kyle, Andy, Tyler and Rick

**One Girl  
**Chapter 2: The date and he's back!

Annie started her normal daily routine of going to school, making fun of the preps, telling off the people that would continuously ask if she was dating Martin Mystery, listening to Diana go on about he way Rick walks, or talks, or smiles, goofing off with Martin and of course paying attention in class.

Now that Diana and Rick were becoming friendly, Annie was forced to sit back with Martin, which she didn't mind 'cause they got along quite well.

But the one thing that was really getting to Annie was that now she was getting continuously watched by that same group of girls that had confronted her last week. If she went into the cafeteria, they would be there. If she went to her locker, they would be hanging somewhere around the corner. She tried not to let it get to her, but they were getting out of hand.

'There is a group of girls that are continuously following me around. They are standing around the corner and they keep poking their head around it.' Annie told her. Diana tried her hardest not to look behind them to see if she could see the group.

'Are you sure?' Diana replied. Annie nodded.

'Well, what do they want?' She asked

'They think I'm going out with Martin.' Annie replied, but Diana couldn't keep a straight face. She burst out laughing and Annie tried to hush her, telling her to keep her voice down. Diana finally got back her self control.

'What does it matter what they think. You've never cared what people think of you.' Diana stated.

'Yeah, that's true…but it's extremely annoying having people following you everywhere! I just want to go up to one of them and just straggle one of them.' Annie demonstrated on thin air how she'd grab them around the neck.

'If we don't get to class soon, that's exactly what our teacher will do to us.' Diana pointed out. Annie nodded and they left for class.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Finally, school's finished for today.' Annie sighed as she put her books in her bag.

'Hey I never got to ask,' Annie said looking at Diana, 'what's happening with you and Rick?'

'Well…' she started off, 'he's asked me to come to the movies with him.' Annie was shocked. They barely knew each other and now they are going out on a date?

'Details! Give me the details!' Annie said overjoyed for her friend.

'Well, we were sitting in science class and he –' Diana started until Annie interrupted.

'No not those details! Like what movie? And when?' Annie told her. As the two of the walked out of the school, Diana told her when, where etc.

'Does Martin know?' Annie asked.

'Do I know what?' Martin asked walking up behind them and scaring Diana.

'Do I know what?' He asked again.

"Oh, nothing!' Diana said waving good bye to Annie, leaving her there with Martin asking her over and over what they were talking about. Annie tried as best she could to not tell him. She started walking home and Martin followed her, continuously asking. Finally Annie caved in.

'Ok! Ok! I'll tell you. But on one condition: you don't tell Diana and I better not see you there.' Annie said.

"But that's two conditions.' Martin stated.

"Do you want me to tell you or what?' Annie replied. Martin, being the nosy person, nodded. Annie started to tell Martin that Diana was going to the movies…but Annie was smart. She told Martin the wrong day and time and, just to make sure, the wrong movie.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night…  
_'Why did you tell him?'_ It was obvious the Diana was pissed off about her brother knowing about her going to the movies. She didn't want him ruining everything with Rick.

"Calm down woman! I told Martin the wrong movie, the wrong day and the wrong time. So there is no way that he would show up. Relax, I got everything under control." Annie said so that Diana would chill.

'_Oh, Ok. Will you be there? I'm sorta shy around him.'_ Diana asked.

"Of course! I'll be there…but I won't sit near you guys…well, I won't be sitting right next to you but I won't be sitting too far away that I can't see what you two are doing." Annie replied.

'_Ok, Thanks! I'll see you there then! Bye'_ With that Diana hung up.

Annie walked down the stair and saw her brothers wrestling on the couch. She ran over to them and broke them apart. She pushed Andy onto the couch and Tyler was left standing.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Annie asked.

"We both want the last cookie. But neither of us wants to share it." Andy explained. Annie looked over at the bench and saw the last cookie sitting on a plate. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Well, I know how to settle this." And with that she stuffed the cookie into her own mouth and ran for her life to her room. Andy and Tyler chased her up the stairs but it was too late. She had locked her door. Annie could hear her brothers yelling at her saying stuff like 'We'll get you for this!' and 'You can't stay in there forever!'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Annie woke up and looked at her alarm clock. 10:30.

'Shit!' she thought, 'Diana is going to kill me if I'm late!' Annie jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as she could. The movie was going to start at five minutes to eleven. Annie quickly put on her shoes and raced out the door.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally, Annie got there. She looked at her watch. 10:45. She walked into the cinema and saw Diana talking to Rick. She walked over to them and greeted them.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Annie asked, pretending like she didn't know they were coming.

"Well, we're going to see the movie called 'Bed of Roses'." Diana answered.

"Really! That's what I'm seeing too!" Annie replied.

"But you don't like chick flicks." Rick stated.

"True, but I heard some good reviews for it. So I decided to check it out." Annie explained. She went to the ticket booth and bought her ticket. She walked back to Diana and Rick and continued talking. Annie looked around. Her face went blank. She told them that she would be right back and walked off. She thought she saw something standing behind one of those cardboard cut outs. She raced over to see who it was.  
"Martin! What are you doing here! I thought I told you not to come!" Annie hissed.

"Relax! I'm not going to do anything."  
"That's right because you're not going to see that movie!" Annie ordered, trying to keep her voice down. How did he know when to come? Just then, Diana and Rick walked past. Annie jumped in front of Martin, trying to hide him as best she could.  
'Are you coming?' Diana said as she turned around.

'I'll be there in a second.' With that Diana and Rick entered the cinema. Slowly, when the lights had dimmed, Annie crawled inside with Martin close behind.

'But I want to sit at the front.' Martin started to complain until Annie hit him on the head with her fist.

They found 2 free seats just as the movie started. Half an hour in and Annie was already bored out of her mind. She had finished her popcorn (half of which she threw at people sitting in front of her) and was now looking around the room. Martin and Annie had moved the arm rest that was in between them so that there was more room. She started to feel her eyes droop. She leant her head on Martin's shoulder and soon fell asleep.

Martin looked at Annie, the light from the screen shining on her face, showing that she had fallen asleep. He moved her gently so that her head rested on his lap, facing up. He too had gotten bored with the movie and had finished his popcorn, drink, 2 ice creams, 5 packets of chips, and 2 bags of lollies.

He looked back down at Annie. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. There were a few loose strands of her which Martin moved away from her face.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally, the movie was over and Martin shook Annie lightly. She slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around.

'Morning sleepy head.' Martin said. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

'Hey. Is the movie over?' Annie asked. He nodded.

As they left the cinema, Annie saw Diana and Rick standing out the front. Annie told Martin to find another way to get out without them noticing that he was there. She then went over to Diana.

'Hey! Did you enjoy the movie?' Diana asked.

'No offence but…GOD! That was so boring!' Annie replied. Rick and Annie laughed. The three of them walked out toward the ticket booth when Annie suddenly stopped. Diana and Rick stop as soon as they realised Annie had stopped.

'_Oh, God no! Not him!'_ Annie thought.

'Annie what's wrong?' Diana asked. Suddenly a guy walked up to her. He was tall, had tan colour skin, brown hair and brown eyes.

'Annie? Is it really you, Annie?' He asked.

'John? What the hell are you doing here?' Annie asked. He hugged her, but she didn't hug him back.

'I have missed you so much.' He told her. She pushed him off and briskly walked out the door, leaving Diana and Rick surprised and confused. John ran after Annie. When he caught up with her, he spun her around.

'Annie, why are you running from me?' John asked. Annie said nothing but just pulled her hand out of his grip and continued to walk away.

'_They have some serious explaining to do when I get home!'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lozzalay: Taadaa! End of chapter 2!

Annie: Who the hell is John?

Diana: Who has explaining to do?

Rick: What happened to Martin after the movie?

Diana: Martin was at the movie! (death stares Annie)

Annie: RICK!  
Martin: When do I get with someone?

Annie: Only think about yourself don't you?

Martin: (nods)

(Everyone rolls eyes)

Lozzalay: All in due time, children…

Annie, Diana, Rick and Martin: WE'RE NOT CHILDREN!

Lozzalay: Ok…I'll update ASAP!

Until then: HAPPY READING!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok…I know this has taken me a while…

Ok…I know this has taken me a while…

Annie: A LONG WHILE!! FAR OUT!

Everyone: YEAH!

Annie: Where have you been?

Lozzalay: Well…I've been doing stuff…anyway, that's not the point. Would you rather I leave this thing completely? Leaving you to wonder what happen? Who is John? Why is Martin such an air head?

Martin: HEY!!

Lozzalay: Well…probably can't answer that last one… probably should get on with the story…

Annie: About bloody time!

One Girl

Chapter 3: Anger and Confusion

Annie stormed into the house and knocked straight on Tyler's door. _BANG BANG BANG_

'Tyler, open this door! Get your butt out here now!' Annie yelled. She walked back into the lounge room to wait for him to come out.

'…what…who's died?' Tyler said sleepily, scratching his head.

'You will if you don't tell me why John is here?' Annie yelled. Tyler looked at her surprised.

'What do you mean John's here?' he asked.

'What do you think I mean Ty? John is here!' Annie replied frustrated.

'Ok…calm down–'

'CALM DOWN! You want me to calm down! I can't calm down…I won't calm down. I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see him again.'

Tyler sighed.

'Why Annie, why? Why don't you like him? Everyone else does. Why can't you give him a chance?' Tyler asked, sitting down opposite to Annie.

'Because I don't….because I won't…because I don't have to.' Annie stated, folding her arms.

'You know he really loves you.'

'I don't care.'

'He grew his hair for you.'

'I don't care.'

'He bought you a ticket to Linkin Park's new tour– '

'Don't make an ass out of yourself for him.'

'C'mon, Annie, you know you used to–'

'Yeah, Ty, the words being USED TO. Not anymore.'

'Why?' Ty asked her, leaning forward over the glass coffee table that was between them.

'Because…just…because! OK?!' She let out a frustrated sigh. She wanted to hit something or someone…she didn't care. There was silence for a few moments.

'What the hell is he doing here?' Annie asked, trying not to let her anger get the better of her.

'I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that, An.'

With a sigh Annie walked out of the house. She needed space, fresh air and go somewhere where she could calm down. Tyler watched her as she left, sighing to himself. _I don't know why she fights it…_Andy walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

'What was that about?' He yawned.

'John's here…and Annie's pissed.' Tyler responded. Andy shook his head and went back into his room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Annie watched as the sun set on the park. She'd sat at the bench the whole day, not moving for anything or anyone. She just sat there, staring off, flashing back to unwanted memories. She tried to get rid of them, force them out, but they kept coming back.

'No…I won't…I can't…' She told herself. Suddenly she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She spun around to see Andy looking down at her.

'Are you ok, Annie?' He asked as she slid along the bench to allow room for him to sit.

'What is he doing here, Andy?' she replied, 'Why has he come all the way here?'

'Isn't it obvious? He came to see you.' Andy replied. She shook her head and watched as children played in the playground.

'Annie, I know that you probably don't want to hear this, and I know that you'll be pissed by what I have to say, but why don't you give him a chance? I mean, you two were inseparable before we left, and now he's come here to see you.' Andy said. He could tell that she was getting agitated. There was silence for the next couple of minutes. Finally, Annie spoke up.

'Alright,' she said, looking at Andy, 'I'll give him a chance.' Andy hugged her; almost killing her he was squeezing her so tightly. They walked back home in pretty much silence, occasionally saying something to each other.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

School was a dragged the next week. All Annie's teachers had given out all her assignments around the same time, and made them due around the same time too.

Sitting with Diana and Rick during lunch had become a couple-plus-one thing, with Annie feeling like she was intruding. So she would wait with Diana until Rick came, then she would go off and find Martin and sit with him or sit by herself.

'So what was that all about at the movies on the weekend? Who was that guy?' Diana asked eagerly as they sat down at the table. Annie looked at Diana and sighed.

'His name's John. He's my,' she paused, finding it hard to say the word, 'boyfriend.' Diana squealed.

'He's your boyfriend! You have a boyfriend!?' Diana exclaimed. Annie hushed her because people were starting to look in their direction.

'Why didn't you tell me?!' Diana whispered. Annie shrugged.

'I dunno. It's just…well…we were together before I moved here and then…I dunno…I just…something happened, I can't describe it…anyway, I moved here and I thought that it would mean that we were over. However, it doesn't seem to be the case…' Diana listened intently to every word that Annie spoke.

'What do you mean something happened?' Diana asked.

'Well…I don't know…just something…' Annie said, obvious to Diana that she was trying to avoid the subject.

'C'mon, Ann-' Diana started before being cut off by Annie.

'No! Diana, I don't want to talk about it!' With that, Annie stormed off. _Some people just don't get the hint, do they?_ She walked to the oval and sat down under her favourite tree. She watched as groups of students mingled together, talking and laughing.

'Talk about drama-queen.' Annie turned her head to see Martin staying over her.

'You saw that?'

'Man, the whole cafeteria saw it. Diana told me you had a little fight.' Martin said as he sat down next to her. Annie sighed.

'I didn't mean to yell at her. But she was asking about some stuff that I didn't want to talk about.'

'That's Diana for you. Nosey as hell. Don't worry about it. She'll get over it.' Martin reassured her. Annie smiled. Martin always knew what to say to cheer her up. He was always there to calm her down.

The rest of the day was a bore…so Annie was when it was finally over. She and Diana made up so everything was ok. It was just the two of them walking out the front of the school.

'Hey Diana?'

'Yeah Annie what's up?'

'You know how I told you about…' she really didn't want to say it.

'Your boyfriend, John?' Diana asked. Annie nodded.

'Do you mind keeping it to yourself? I don't want everyone knowing.' Diana nodded.

'Of course. Have you told Martin?' Annie shook her head.

'I will…' Annie hadn't really thought about telling Martin. Come to think of it, Martin hadn't said anything about the fiasco at the movies that weekend. Questions whizzed around in her head. Did Martin already know? Did he put two and two together? She waved good bye to Diana and walked home alone, her mind full of thoughts. _What am I going to do?_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Andy: duh-duh-duh-duuuuh!!

Lozzalay: and there you go!

Annie: Wtf?! That's it?! You've had all this time, and that's the most you can come up with?!

Lozzalay: ow…that hurt…anyway, I'll try to do one by early next week. I'm full of ideas on where I can take this…

Everyone: Yay!

Until then: Happy reading! ()


	4. Chapter 4

Lozzalay: OMG, FINALLY!!! I got to finish writing this Chapter!! I've been sitting for ages trying to figure out what to do next.  
Annie: Goddamn, it's about time!!  
Lozzalay: Sorry about the wait! Hope you enjoy!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**One Girl**

**Chapter 4: Thoughts and Feelings**

A few weeks had passed since the movie debacle and everything was coming along smoothly like it always had. Diana and Rick were still in the lovey-dovey phase of their relationship, Annie still felt like the third wheel and Martin was still the biggest goofball known to mankind. Martin. That's what seemed to bug Annie mostly. She was sure that he had seen what happened at the movies and would surely have some questions about it. However, he was acting the same as he always did, the goofy behaviour she had grown accustom to seeing. Yet at the same time she felt like she was seeing him less and less every day. Not just around school but also on weekends. Annie could never find anytime to hang out with Martin now that John was back in her life.

John. Oh, how that name drove her crazy. How she wanted so badly to kick his ass out and say "never again". She told herself that she wanted nothing more to do with him. As far as she was concerned once she had left that placed, she left everything they shared there too. It made her blood boil to think that he would come all the way here just for her. He knew how she felt about their relationship, and in spite of all that happened he still came to see her. To be with her.

And her brothers didn't help either. They must have been the ones who told John where they had gone. Andy and Tyler had been pretty good friends with him before they left. They were clueless as to why Annie broke up with John and Annie had decided not to tell them. She believed what happened between her and John stayed between her and John. No one else needed to find out. She didn't need her brothers protecting her all the time. She could deal with it on her own.

She shook her head vigorously as if the force would throw these thoughts of John out of her head and fly away in the breeze. She leant against the tree, staring up at the clouds through the branches of the tree as they floated over her head. A slight gust of wind passed, picked up a few curls of her black hair. She sighed as she continued eating her lunch, wondering just what the hell she was going to do.

Of course, she hadn't told Martin about John. It felt like he was never around long enough for Annie to tell him. And every time Annie got close to telling him, someone interrupted them or the bell would ring or she would hesitate. She cursed herself. Martin was one of her best friends, and she could even tell him what was going on. What was it that was stopping her? Was she afraid of what might happen? Would it drive them apart? Would they still be as close? She let out a frustrated grunt as the thought of losing Martin crossed her mind. No, she was never going to let that happen.

"You know if you keep doing that people are going to think you're crazy." Annie spun her head around to see a pair of golden brown eyes staring down at her. Without knowing what possessed her to do so, Annie jumped to her feet and hug Martin, her arms wrapped around his neck. Shock poured over him as he realised what was going on. A girl…was hugging him. Hugging him!! Girls never hugged him! But this was Annie, and she was no ordinary girl. She was Martin's best friend and if she wanted to hug Martin that was fine with him. Damn fine, actually.

"I feel like I haven't seen you for ages!" Annie finely said as she let him go, her deep chocolate eyes fixing onto Martin golden brown orbs. There was something about Annie that told Martin there was something wrong. Usually, he was never good at reading girls, but Annie…with one look into her eyes he could tell that she needed someone. But Martin didn't want to pry; he felt that when Annie wanted to tell him what was wrong, she would tell him. And when she was ready, he would be there. That's what friends are for.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry Annie." Martin smiled, feeling guilty. He had been thinking a lot about what happened that day at the movies. The way Annie looked so peaceful as she lay sleeping on his lap. How cute she looked when she was half awake. It was driving him mad thinking about it. Best friends don't think about their best friend that way right? That would be crossing the line, wouldn't it?

"Hey Annie, there's a pool party at one of my friends places tomorrow night. Do you wanna come? He told me it's gonna be wild!" He asked. His heart suddenly started to beat faster and faster. What the hell was going on? Martin had asked Annie to go to a lot of things, but he never had this feeling before. A pool of anxiousness started to swell in his stomach.

"Yeah, sure! I haven't been to a pool party in ages!!" Annie replied. Martin breathed a quite sigh of relief. He had never been so happy to hear her say yes.

"Great!! Well, here are the details. I'll pick you up?"

"Yeah, that'd be great! Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just your swim suit!! I'll see you then!" With that, Martin got up and began making his way back to the school.

"Hey, Martin?" Annie called after him. She felt this was her chance. She needed to tell him about John. The blonde haired boy turned to face her.

"Yes?" Annie opened her mouth to say tell him but she could find the words. She was like a fish out of water. She wanted to tell him but something was holding her back. She sighed, cursing herself.

"Do you remember where my house is?" She asked, as if that was what she wanted to say. Martin gave her a look suggesting that she had just asked him if the sky was blue.

"Of course I know where your house is!" Martin smirked and continued to make his way to the school. Annie smiled. She was sure that Martin would ask Diana for directions later.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Hello darling, how was your day?"_

"Don't ever call me that again, John." Annie replied into the phone. John had called her every day since he arrived in town, usually to ask whether he could come over to see his "darling".

"_What's wrong, babe? You sound annoyed?"_ A hint of anger coming through his cheery toned voice. It was faint, but Annie could hear it loud and clear.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just getting a little stressed out because of school. It's exam time soon."

"_Oh, babe, let me cheer you up. How's about we go out for dinner tomorrow night?"_ Annie paused. She had already planned with Martin to go to the pool party and there was no way that she was missing out on spending time with Martin.

"Sorry John," she paused, still trying to come up with an excuse, "but I'm really busy tomorrow, I've got a lot of studying planned."

"_Oh well, ok then. Maybe some other time"_

"Yeah, maybe. Well, I'll talk to you later; I have a lot of stuff to do." She lied as she hung up the phone without waiting to say goodbye. She jumped on the couched proceeded to watch the TV.

"So…this is the stuff you have to do?" Tyler asked.

"Shut up Tyler. Since when do you care?" Annie said, throwing a pillow in his face.

"An, that is no way to treat your boyfr-"

"Don't say it!!" Annie interrupted him, pointing the remote at him, her eyes filled with hatred. Tyler gave her the most bizarre look. She lowered the remote and returned her gaze to the TV, her eyes still burning at the sound of that word. Suddenly her phone started ringing. Tyler looked at the screen, it was John.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" He asked.

"Nope." She replied, without moving her gaze from the screen. The phone continued to sing out another two, three, four times. Annie didn't touch it. Tyler sighed and shook his head.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lozzalay: alright! End of the chap-ee-tor!! Don't forget to review guys! I need to know if you like it or not and what things you want changed or any ideas you have that could make this story ever more interesting!!  
Annie: Yay!  
John: Wow, you really don't like me, do you?  
Lozzalay: Well, John, it's not that simple…but that story's for a later date…

Until then: Happy reading!! 


	5. Pool Party Day!

Lozzalay: Ok guys, new chapter!!

Annie: Wow, that was relatively quick.

Lozzalay: I know! Be happy!

Martin: Oh, trust me, we are!

Lozzalay: Thank you to everyone who is currently reading this! Hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

**One Girl**

Chapter 5: Pool Party Day!!

It was Saturday; finally the weekend! It was also pool party day. Annie had locked herself in her room for most of the morning, getting everything ready for the party. She hadn't been this happy for weeks. She was finally going to get to spend time with Martin. The idea made her heart skip a beat…wait, should that happen? Come to think of it every time she thought of Martin, her stomach would fill with butterflies. It was a strange sensation to feel, especially towards Martin. It was nearly time for Martin to come and pick her up and she was getting all excited. Finally, she had time to muck around with her best friend and not care about anything, especially John.

John had been calling her non-stop all morning. Eventually Annie got sick of hearing her phone ring so she changed it so when John rang, it would vibrate. He never quite learned how to give up and that was evident to Annie in the fact that he had come all this way just to be with her. She shook her head as she glanced at her phone to see that John was calling again. She heard the sound of a car horn and ran to her window to see Martin waiting outside. He was wearing an unbuttoned Hawaiian print shirt and a pair of blue board shorts with his black shades that he thought made him look cool. Only he thought they did. Annie giggled to herself as she grabbed her stuff and ran out of her room.

"And where do you think you're going?" Tyler asked as Annie jumped down the last couple of stairs. She hadn't told her brothers that she was going to a party with Martin. She couldn't trust them to not tell John where she would be.

"Ummm…I'm going out…to a friend's place." She replied.

"Dressed like that?"

Annie was wearing her zebra striped tankini with a flower embroidered black sarong draped around her hips.

"Yeah, there's a pool party and I'm going with Martin."

"Pool party? I thought I heard you tell John that you had a lot of study to do?" Annie hesitated. Here we go, she thought, he's going to give her some big speech. She sighed.

"Annie, why are you ditching John to go to a party with Martin?"

"Because I haven't seen Martin for ages and he is one of my best friends and I want to spend time with him. Is that a crime?" She tried to hold back her irritation over the question. Sure, she was ditching John, but really, it's not like he didn't do it to her before.

"You're not supposed to ditch your boyfriend for your best friend, Annie" Tyler started to raise his voice as he tried to emphasise his point.

"So then what am I supposed to do, Tyler?! Do I ignore my best friend now because my 'boyfriend' wants to do something!? No way!! I'm not doing that! And besides, Martin asked me to go to the party before John asked me to go to dinner!" Annie was starting to become agitated. She was getting sick of being told what she should and should not do. Plus, there was no way she was going to ditch Martin for John, no way.

"And where is this pool party?"

"I told you. At a frie-"

"I need details Annie. You know mum and dad will flip if they find out-"

"They already know so you don't have to worry about it. I'll see you later!" With that Annie pulled down her sunglasses over her eyes and walked out towards the car. Martin smiled as he saw Annie walking towards him and jumped into the car.

"You ready Annie?" He asked as she jumped in. Annie nodded.

"Sure am!! I'm so excited! I feel like I haven't seen you for ages!" Annie said as she looked back at Martin.

After 20 minutes, Annie and Martin had reached the house where the pool party was being held. And it was a huge house. Annie chuckled to herself when she saw the amount of teenagers standing in the front yard. This was going to be so much fun, especially because Martin was there. He was always fun to have around at parties.

"C'mon!! Let's go!" Martin said as he grabbed Annie's hand and ran into the house, looking for a way to get to the pool. Annie giggled at Martin failed attempts at trying to find the door to the back. He was so excited that he wasn't looking properly; Annie counted that they had passed the door about six times before she finally stopped him and pointed it out to him.

"It looks more like a window then a door!! It's all glass! How was I supposed to see that tiny door handle?" Martin tried to explain himself to a laughing Annie.

"Well, if you had stopped running up and down like a mad man you would have seen it!" Annie said as they walked out and found a place to sit. Pretty much everyone for her grade was there, and a couple of older kids were there too. The place was packed, the music was blaring and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Annie and Martin decided to walk around for a bit and talk to some of their friends that were there. They spent hours mucking around and playing games with the others.

The evening soon came, yet the party still raged on. The temptation of the water had become to strong for Martin to resist and he jumped into the pool. He ripped off his shirt and shades, placing them next to Annie feet, and dived straight in. Annie laughed as Martin pretended to be a synchronised swimmer, flapping his arms around and twirling in the water. Martin motioned to Annie to come closer.

"No way! It's a trick!!" Annie said, folding her arms across her chest and turning her head away from him. Suddenly there was a loud thud, and a scream of pain came from Martin. Annie gasped and ran over to see Martin holding onto his foot.

"Oh my gosh, Martin! Are you ok?" Annie asked looking at Martin, whose eyes were shut tight from the pain.

"Am now…" suddenly, Martin eyes shot open and he let go of his foot. He reached his hand up and grabbed the hand that Annie was resting on her knee and pulled down into the pool. There was a scream and then the sound of someone, namely Annie, falling into the water. When she resurfaced, she turned to look at Martin, who was now standing there laughing at Annie.

"You cow…" Annie growled. Martin grinned at her. He had tricked her into coming closer to the edge of the pool so that he could pull her in. Oh, if only she had laser beams for eyes, she would have shot him repetitively in the face. But soon she started to laugh. To think that she was so easily fooled by Martin into coming closer to the pool right after he asked her to come closer. Martin's grin soon turned into a grimace of pain, as his foot began to sting from being scrapped along the edge of the pool.

"C'mon, we better put a bandaid on that or it's going to keep stinging." Annie grabbed Martin's hand and pulled him out of the pool and in search for a bathroom.

Martin couldn't help but think about the way Annie looked so full of concern for him when she ran over to him. Surely, she knew it was a trick, he had pulled that same thing on her countless times and every time she fell for it. Hell, she had fallen for it even after he had told her to come closer. But…her eyes…they were so full of concern for him.

Finally, they had reached one of the many bedrooms in the house that had an ensuite . Annie opened the door pulled Martin in, practically throwing him onto the bed. She closed the door behind them and went into the ensuite and raided the bathroom cupboard for some tissues and bandaids. Martin smiled as he watched Annie. She was an amazing girl. She's the only one of her friends that would stop what she was doing just to look after him. She had always been like that. Even when he was in hot water with a few of their female classmates, Annie ran over and defended Martin, even though she had nothing to do with it. That's the way Anne had always been.

There was a sudden thud come from the bathroom. Martin rushed to find Annie flat on her back in a pool of water, clutching her head. Annie hadn't towelled herself off before coming into the house and was dripping water all over the tile floor. Martin rushed over to Annie, picking her up off the slippery floor and helping her over to the bed.

"Ow…" she finally said as she rubbed her head, but within a few minutes she had gotten off the bed and was putting bandaids on Martin's injured foot.

"Hey! What are you doing? Don't worry about my foot, you just hit your head on a tiled floor! You should be looking after yourself first!" Martin exclaimed, pulling his foot away from her.

"Shut up Martin! I know what I'm doing! Now give me back your damn foot so I can put these stupid bandaids on it." Martin looked down at her and smiled as she continued to cover the cuts on his foot. That was Annie: always putting Martin before herself. Soon she had finished and Martin helped her back onto the bed.

"Now, you stay here, I'm going to get some ice for your head." Martin said resting his hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes, bringing their heads just inches away from each other. She could see that Martin was being serious; the concern in his eyes gave it away. Staring into those golden brown orbs made Annie's heart do something strange. It felt as though it were melting. She felt unable to pull her eyes away from his own. She couldn't talk; the words seemed to get stuck in her throat, so she nodded. She watched Martin smiled and walked out of the room. It's my turn to look after you, he thought to himself as he shut the door.

What the hell just happened? Annie had been that close to Martin before, but she had never felt this way before. She couldn't talk, she couldn't stop herself staring into his eyes and she couldn't stop her heart from melting and the butterflies rising in her stomach. She sighed. What the hell was going on with them? Why was she feeling the way that she did at that very moment?

Within a few minutes Martin had returned with some ice wrapped in a small cloth.

"Here." Martin said as he walked over to Martin and held the ice softly over the back of Annie's head. She smiled at him as he crouched down so that his eyes were in line with hers, their heads just centimetres away from each other. Silence reigned as their eyes locked in a stare that filled Annie with butterflies and a strange desire to get closer to Martin. She broke the stare only to find herself looking at his lips and back to his eyes. She moved her head closer towards his, continuing to switch her glance from his eyes to his lips. Martin moved closer, leaving their lips just millimetres away from each others, feeling her breath slowly becoming uneven. He hesitated for a few seconds before finally feeling the softness of Annie lips against his. She closed her eyes and let her emotions take control of her body. She reached one hand on his shoulder and deepened the kiss. Martin let go of the bag of ice he had been holding and stood up, pulling Annie up with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Annie closer towards his body, while she draped her arms around his neck. Martin had never felt this way before. Never in his life had he wanted to be closer to someone, to Annie. No girl had made him feel the way he did right now. Nothing had felt so right.

Finally, they broke the kiss. Annie's eyes met Martin's golden brown ones. They were so full of compassion…no, love that Annie couldn't help but smile. Martin looked down at Annie, amazed that the girl had not pushed him away in disgust like the others did. Neither said a word, neither felt that they had to. They just stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, and content to stay like that.

"Some party going on downstairs, hey Annie?"

Annie spun around; breaking herself away from Martin grip to face to man that had entered the room. Martin was sure that he said seen him somewhere before. Annie gasped as she stared at the man.

"John? What are you doing here?" Annie said, her voice on the verge of trembling. John walked a few steps into the room, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, I swung by the house to see you and give you a break from your studying, but your parents told me that you were at a party. So I asked them where it was and tada!" John explained. He shot a look at Martin.

"And who is this?"

"Name's Martin. Who are you?" Martin was starting to get a little confused. Why would this guy come to see Annie and why would she lie to him about where she was going.

"This is-" Annie was cut off.

"I'm John. I'm Annie's boyfriend." Those three words seemed to cut Martin like a knife. He felt this cold pain running through his heart and his entire body. He looked at Annie, who was looking back at him. He wanted to say something but every time he opened his mouth to say something, the words wouldn't come out. Suddenly, his whole body filled with an uncontrollable anger.

"Martin, please, let me explain…" Annie said. But Martin couldn't hear her. He could hear anything. All he knew was that he had to get out of there, now. He looked away from Annie and walked out of the room without saying another word. Annie called his name after him, but he didn't respond. John stood in the corner and watched, snickering to himself. Annie rushed to the window and watched as Martin got into the car a left. He didn't even stop to look back. She shouted his name over and over in vain. She watched as the car started to drive away.

Tears soon filled Annie's eyes. She couldn't believe what just happened. For those few moments in his arms, she finally felt good. It felt so right, so good. But now all she felt was guilt. Guilt which soon turned into anger. She walked over to where John was standing, clenching her fists. Before she knew what she was doing, she had punched John as hard as she could, knocking him to the floor.

"You bitch!" he yelled, but Annie didn't care. She couldn't take him anymore.

"What the hell are you doing here? Really, John, I want to know!" She asked, practically yelling at him.

"I came here to see you!"

"What? Did that bimbo finally ditch you? Did she finally realise what an asshole you really are?"

"Shut up, you tart! Kissing another guy! You disgust me!"

"I disgust you?! I DISGUST YOU?! You can't bloody talk about me being a tart! You cheated on me when we were together! Don't you remember? That little blonde-haired, blue eyed tramp you were fooling around with?" John looked at her with surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, John! I knew that you were going around with her behind my back. Why do you think I started to distance myself from you? Why do you think my family and I moved away?"

"You said you're father got a new job…"

"Oh, yeah, John, like I was going to tell you that the reason I was moving away was that I saw you and Miss Prissy making out behind the school grounds!!" John was taken aback. No one had ever talked to him that way before. He had always been able to get any girl he wanted, and Annie was no exception.

"I hate you, John, I never want to see you again! I'm 'breaking up' with you…even though I never thought we ever had a relationship!!" With that Annie walked out of the room and started to walk back to her house, leaving John standing dumbfounded in the house.

Annie walked into her home and headed straight for her room, ignoring her brother's questions about the party. She walked into her room and slammed the door shut, locking it in the process. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She flopped on her bed, grabbed and pillow and began to scream profanities into it. Soon her curses turned into tears when she remembered the look on Martin's face. How was she ever going to fix this? Were they ever going to be ok? Would he even talk to her? She felt so stupid, she hated herself. She didn't know what she was going to do, how she was going to fix it. Tears continued to flow onto the pillow, until Annie finally passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Lozzalay: Tadaaa!

Annie: Wow, this is one long ass chapter!

John: Oh my god...

Annie: What?

John: I is a playaaaaaa!

Annie: =throws daggers at John= NOBODY LIKES YOU!!!!!

Lozzalay: Please don't forget to tell me what you think about the story!! Reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated!


	6. Can You Hear The Rain?

**One Girl**

**Chapter 6: Can You Hear The Rain?**

Annie stood in the hall of the highschool, dejected and guilt ridden. It had been a week since the pool party, the kiss and the confrontation. She had barely slept since that day. Every time she would close her eyes she could see Martin's face, the shock and hurt written all over it. Annie had wracked her brain thinking of how she could fix this and every idea she came up with consisted of either talking to him or being in the same room for longer than 30 seconds and that was proving to be hard enough. She had barely seen Martin since that day and was starting to get the feeling that he was avoiding her. But she didn't blame him. She hurt him, she betrayed him. She would do the same thing. She hated herself for letting it happen. Every time Martin would see her, he would look the other way. If Annie was walking down the hall towards him, he would take a different route. The classes that they shared were the worst, though. Because they were best friends, they had always sat next to each other at the back of the classroom. But now, well, Martin would either get to class before Annie and find somewhere else to sit or just not show up completely. It was like hell to Annie, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She walked into her next class to find that the only available seat was next to the one person who she was afraid of. His golden brown eyes didn't hold the warmth and compassion that they had once held before. They were like ice; cold and sharp. Annie eyes only met with his for a second, but that was enough to make a lump grow in her throat and the tears slowly start to fill her eyes. She sat down quietly, fighting as hard as she could to control her emotions that were slowly starting to take control of her body.

Martin watched as Annie sat at the desk next to his. He watched as she closed her eyes as tight as she could, took a deep breath in and exhaled. How could she sit next him? How dare she even be in the same room as he? The nerve!! Martin had never felt this angry in his life. Even that time when Diana super-glued his wallet shut didn't come close to how mad he was. How could she lead him on like that? She played him and it made him feel like a fool. It took Martin every ounce of self control he could muster to stop himself from exploding right then and there. He turned back to face the front of the room, the expression of hatred never leaving his face.

_Keep breathing Annie, just keep breathing_ she thought to herself. _Don't think about anything else. Just focus on breathing. Don't stop, because if you do you'll break down. You can't break down. You are Annie Turner and you do not get to break down. You are strong, you are calm. Just breathe!_ Annie tried to concentrate on the teacher at the front of the classroom but her eyes kept blurring as the tears quietly escaped down her face. She couldn't take sitting this close to Martin knowing that he was looking at her with disgust. She quickly raised her arm, waving it frantically trying to get the teachers attention.

"Yes Annie, what is it?" He asked.

"May I please be excused? I have to go…to the bathroom." She replied, her voice trembling slightly as she fought back the tears. The teacher nodded and Annie raced out the door as fast as she could. And she ran. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. She locked herself in one of the stalls and began to cry. She couldn't take it! Martin was her best friend! They had been through thick and thin together. She cried and cried; petrified that she had lost her best friend. But she knew that she had to go back to her class, so she composed herself and walked back to class, being careful to wipe all the tears away so the no one would notice it. She took in a deep breath and entered the class, sat back down and stared straight ahead, not looking once over to the guy who was so close, yet so far away.

Finally, the bell rung, signalling it was lunch and Annie got out of the classroom as fast as her feet would let her. All she wanted to do was get as far as possible from Martin. She walked into the cafeteria and grabbed her lunch. She wandered around looking for a table to sit at when she found Diana sitting by herself. Annie hadn't spoken to Diana since before the pool party and the way Diana was looking at her, she suspected that Martin had told what happened.

"Hey Diana, can I sit here?" Annie asked.

"Whatever." Diana folded her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Please Diana, let me explain-" Annie started before Diana interrupted her.

"Explain what? How you flirted with my brother? How you manipulated him into having feelings for you? How you played him? How you made a fool of him?" Annie had never seen Diana so furious. Not even when Martin had filled her entire room with bean bag balls.

"I'm sorry Diana! I never meant to hurt him! Honest! I swear on my grandfather's grave!" Tears formed in Annie's eyes.

"Then what happened? Why did you do it?" Diana leaned forward, a concerned look on her face. She could tell when Annie was screwing with you or when she was being serious.

"The last couple of times I've been with Martin, I've been having these strange feelings. Like butterflies in my stomach. And every time I see him the feeling gets stronger and stronger. That night at the pool party, we kissed. And it felt good. It felt right. But then John walked in on us, told Martin that he was my boyfriend and Martin just left. He didn't even give me time to explain."

"Time to explain what, Annie? Doesn't sound like there was that much left to tell."

"To explain that John isn't my boyfriend. I don't feel anything for him at all! John came here, trying to get back with me. He's going around telling everyone he can find that we're an item, but we're not. John doesn't get the fact that I just do not care about him anymore. I care for someone else now and he can't handle it."

"So you're not with him?"

"No, after the incident at the pool party I told him that we were over-"

"Wait! You didn't say it was over until after he walked in on you and Martin?"

"Yeah, but I tol-"

"Annie! What the hell man!? I thought you said that he wasn't your boyfriend?"

"He's not!"

"But that wasn't until after you and Martin kissed! Which means that you were still with John when it happened!"

"What does that even matter when I said it? I never cared about John at all!"

"But the point is that didn't tell Martin that you were 'an item' with John and he found out the hard way. And that s why he's upset. If he had known that you and John were together-"

"But we weren't!! Oh my god! I hate John so much!!" Annie banged her head on the table and began to cry. Diana moved to sit next to Annie, picked her head up and rested it on her shoulder as she tried to calm Annie down.

"What do I do Diana? Martin won't talk to me! And every time he looks at me it's like he wants to kill me. I know that I hurt him but I never meant to. He's my best friend…"

Diana didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. Annie soon stopped crying and sat back up.

"I have to go, Diana. I can't stay here right now. I need to clear my head. I'll see you later." With that Annie got up and walked out of the cafeteria. She needed to escape, away from prying eyes, away from the things that reminded her of how much she was about to lose.

She got to the entrance of the school; it was raining heavily but that didn't stop her. She ran and ran and ran until she reach the one place where she felt that she could go to think about everything: the park. She climbed up her favourite tree and sat there thinking about what she was going to say to Martin. She stayed there, in the tree, in the pouring rain, replaying over and over what had happened and what she could say to make everything better. But everything she thought of saying just wasn't good enough.

* * *

Martin sat in front of the TV watching some reality TV show about rats, but he mind was somewhere else. He had not seen Annie at school since the lunch break. Not that he really cared; she was probably off with John. They were probably laughing at how stupid he was to believe that a girl like Annie could ever like him. His eyes filled with rage. He grabbed the closest pillow and threw it across the room.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Martin slowly got up from the couch to answer the door. There, standing before him, in the pouring rain, was the one person he couldn't bare to see. He went to close the door on her, but she stuck her hand out quickly.

"Please, Martin," Annie shouted, trying to talk over the rain, "please let me say something. Just this one thing and then I'll go. And if you want, you'll never have to see me again." Martin opened the door fully and looked over Annie. She was drenched in rain. Her hair and clothes stuck to her face and body. Her eyes were red as tomatoes.

"Martin, you have to know this. John…he's not my boyfriend. I never loved him. He was just a guy who went to my last highschool and thought that he could win me back just by showing up in my life again. But I never thought of him as my boyfriend." Annie watched as Martin's face tensed as she said John's name. He may not want to hear this, but he needs to know.

"Martin," Annie paused as a lump began to form in her throat, making it harder for her to talk over the rain, "for the last couple of weeks, I started having these strange feelings. When I'm with you I get butterflies in my stomach, my legs won't move, I can barely even talk. But when you're not with me I can't breathe, I can't concentrate, I can't do anything! Martin, you're my best friend and I need you more than any person in the whole world! I'm so sorry, Martin, I never meant to hurt you!" Annie looked into Martin's cold eyes, hoping that what she was saying would melt them back into the warm golden brown orbs she had become so desperate to see. But there was no change. Tears began to form in Annie's eyes as she pressed on.

"That night, at the pool party, that kiss…I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. It just felt so right. Martin at that moment I found out how much you mean to me and how I much I don't want to lose you!" Annie paused. This is it, she was going to say that one sentence that could make her or break her. She was going to lay it all out in front of him.

"Martin, I love you." She said, the tears mixed with the raindrops as they streaming down her face. Martin didn't say a word. Nor did his manner change. Annie dropped her head.

"I don't expect you to love me back. If I were you, I'd be doing the same thing. But I can't lose you, Martin. You mean too much to me. I just have one question. One question and then I'll leave." She looked up at Martin's face. He said nothing and leant against the door frame, so she continued.

"Just answer 'yes' or 'no'. Is there any chance that we could go back to the way we were? Back to being friends?" Annie stood there, hope and desperation written all over her face. Martin stood up straight. How was he going to answer this? Here stood Annie, his best friend, pouring her soul out to him. And what did he feel? Nothing. The anger and hurt were blocking every other emotion and common sense from reaching Martin.

"No, Annie," Martin said in the coldest voice Annie had ever heard, "we cannot go back to how we were."

Those words cut Annie like a sharp sword straight through the chest. She had lost him. She had lost he best friend. She had lost the one she loved. Annie couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe. Martin had continued talking, but Annie couldn't hear a thing. Annie took a few steps backward, turned on her heels and ran. Martin watched and Annie took off down the street. A small voice in the back of his head said that he should go after her and take back what he said. To tell Annie the truth. But Martin decided not to, closed the door and went to his room.

"Who was at the door?" asked Diana as he passed her.

"No one." Martin replied as he entered his room.

* * *

Annie went back to the park and crumbled on the ground under a tree. She screamed as loud as she could over the sound of the thunderous rain. She cried and cried; Martin's response still fresh in her mind. She crawled over to the tree and curled up against it. She buried her head in her bag as she continued to weep. Annie soon fell asleep under the tree, totally exhausted and soaking wet, to the sound of the rain falling.

* * *

"Hey, has Annie come back from school yet?" Tyler asked, staring out the window.

"Nope, she's probably with one of her friends. Have you tried calling her?" Andy replied.

"Yeah, but she's not picking up. It's been 4 hours since school finished." Tyler was starting to get anxious.

"Maybe she can't hear her phone. Maybe she turned it on silent and forgot to change it." Andy said as he continued to read his magazine. "Give her another half an hour and then we'll go looking for her."

About 20 minutes later, the phone rang.

"Annie where the hell are you?" Tyler shouted down the phone as he picked up.

"_Hello. Is this Annalisa Turner's house?" _The voice on the other end of the line asked.

"No one ever calls Annie that, but yes, this is her house." Tyler responded, intrigued.

"_May I please speak with Mr and Mrs Turner?"_

"They're aren't at home, can I help you? I'm Annie's older brother, Tyler"

"_Tyler, this is Dr John Donavon from the hospital. It's about Annie."_

"What's wrong Doctor? Has she been in an accident? Is she alright?" Tyler asked, worry obvious in his voice. Andy ran over to Tyler and tried to listen to the man on the phone.

"_I'd much rather explain this in person. Can you please come to the hospital as soon as possible?"_

"Sure, we'll be there in 20 minutes!" Tyler slammed the phone down and raced to grab his phone and wallet. The brothers knocked up the house and ran to the car.

"I'll drive, you call Mum, Dad and Kevin!" Andy said as they jumped into the car and sped off down the street.

_Please Annie! Please be okay!!_ Andy prayed as Tyler hastily punched in the numbers on his phone.

* * *

Lozzalay: OMG…!!  
Andy: Oh please oh please oh please……  
Martin: Hey it's a cliffhanger!!  
Diana: You better not take your time writing the next chapter, you people will attempt to kill you.  
Lozzalay: Yeah I hate when people write cliffhangers, and then don't finish them!!

Lozzalay: Anyways, thank you for the reviews guys! Let me know what you think about this one.


	7. If I Live To See The Seven Wonders

**One Girl**

**Chapter 7 – If I Live To See The Seven Wonders**

It had been a few days since Diana had talked to Annie in the cafeteria and she hadn't seen her since. At first Diana didn't think much of it. She assumed that in an attempt to stop herself from going insane over the Martin fiasco, she had turned all her focus to her school work. And with exams coming up next week, Diana thought to do the same herself. She looked up from the dining table and glanced over at Martin sitting in the lounge, watching TV. Diana had seen Martin talking to Annie that day, but what they had said to each other, she had no clue. There had been many times that Diana had wanted to ask Martin what Annie had said, but she knew Martin. He would have told her nothing. _Stupid boys, trying to act tough_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, Diana phone started to beep. It was a text message from Rick. They had been together for quite some time now, and it was all thanks to Annie.

"You're supposed to be studying, not texting!" Martin said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"I could say the same thing to you, Martin. You know exams start on Monday!" Diana pointed out. Martin just waved it off.

"And it Friday. I got all weekend to study. No sweat." Martin got up from the couch and proceeded to the fridge.

"Are you going to study with Annie then?" Diana asked. Diana knew that Martin always went to Annie's house the weekend before an exam to study. And after seeing them talking the other day, she just assumed that the two of them would be ok.

That question struck Martin in an odd way. He hadn't seen Annie since she confessed everything to him. Martin relied on Annie to help him study for exams, but now what? Martin had broken off their friendship that day. He opened the door and grabbed the carton of orange juice and began to pour himself a glass.

"Nope." was all he said. He put the carton back in the fridge and began to make his way back to the lounge.

"What do you mean 'nope'?! You always go over to Annie place to study for exams! What going on Martin? Are you not talking to Annie or something?" Diana pressed, curiously.

"Don't worry about Diana, it's got nothing to do with you so why don't you just but out of it. I'm not going to Annie place, because I don't want to!" replied Martin, a slight harshness to his voice. Diana decided not to pursue the matter anymore. She'll just ask Annie on Monday what's going on.

* * *

Monday had arrived, and it was now time for exams. The students silently filed into one of the classrooms to begin the English exam. Diana took her seat and looked around to see if she could find Annie, but she was nowhere in sight. She watched as the last of the kids walked in and took their spots. Diana thought it strange that Annie would be late to an exam, and assumed that she'd come eventually.

When the exam was over Diana waited until all the other students had left before she approached the teacher.

"Excuse me Miss Carpenter, but I didn't see Annie Turner come in to do the English exam. Do you know why?" Diana asked in her most polite voice.

"I only got a note here from the school admin that Annie will not be taking part in the exams this week. Maybe you should go and ask them?" replied Miss Carpenter. Diana walked out of the classroom and found Martin waiting for her so they could go home.

"What took you so long?" Martin asked her.

"Annie didn't do the exam today. I asked Miss Carpenter why and she told me that Annie isn't taking part in the exams this week." Diana informed Martin. He sighed.

"So? Maybe she's gone somewhere? Or maybe she's too busy with that boyfriend of hers to do her exams this week." Anger rose in Martin's voice as he thought about Annie and John together.

"Oh, c'mon Martin! You know Annie wouldn't blow off school for some douche that she doesn't even like!" Diana replied.

"That's what I thought, but I guess I don't know Annie as well as I thought I did." Martin paused for a minute.

"Wait…how do you know about him?" Martin asked Diana.

"I've known for a while. She told me about him when he first got to town-"

"She told you!? And you didn't bother to tell me!!?" Martin was starting to get furious. His sister had known about Annie and John the whole time and didn't mention it to him?

"Ease up turbo! I knew that she hated him and that he was nothing to her. Plus, you didn't tell me that you had feelings for her until a lot later!!" Diana shouted back. Martin knew she was right; it wasn't her fault. He took a breath and continued walking. They soon stopped at the school admin building.

"Diana, why are we here? I want to go home!" Martin asked. Diana entered and walked to the counter, Martin stood sulking behind her.

"Hi. Could you please tell me why Annie Turner isn't doing her exams this week?" Diana asked the lady at the counter.

"I'm sorry honey. I can't tell you that, but if you want to know, I'm sure that if you asked her family, they would tell you." She replied.

Diana and Martin walked out of the admin building and began to walk to the car. Diana jumped into the diver seat and started the car.

"Hey do you mind if we stop by Annie's house first? I'm starting to get really worried about Annie." Diana asked. Martin didn't really want to go, and she could see it in his face.

"Yeah, I do mind. Can you just drop me at home and then you can go?" Martin asked.

"What the hell s wrong with you Martin?! Why are you acting this way? It's like you don't even care about her anymore?!"

"It's because I don't!" Martin shouted. Diana flinched and the sudden loudness of his voice. Rage soon filled her and she slapped his face.

"How dare you?! Think of everything Annie has done for you! And everything she has put up with because she's friends with you!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Diana? Annie has done nothing for me!" He raised a hand to his stinging cheek, feeling the warmth as the blood rushed to it. Diana slowly made her way out of the school parking lot and onto the street.

"That is bull shit and you know it, Martin! Do you remember how the football jocks used to harass you? Who the hell do you think stop them? It certainly wasn't you and your charm!" Diana stated.

"What are you talking about? Those jocks stopped because they got sick of trying to anger me."

"Wrong! When you had stormed off after they began harassing you, Annie stepped in and she told them off for it. She was then harassed for a 2 years by all them for standing up for a 'dork like you'! She endured her locker getting trashed, rumours being spread about her, dammit her sketch book was completely destroyed!!" Martin didn't know any of this. The shock of it all hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"She didn't tell me any of this. She didn't have to do any of that for me. I didn't care that they were harassing me!"

"But she did! And you want to know why she did it, Martin? Because Annie is the only person who genuinely cares about you at school!!" Diana stopped outside their house.

"If your head is so far shoved up your own ass that you can't see that she loves you, then get out! I'll go and see Annie by myself!" Diana watch as Martin pause to think. Her heart sank as she saw him reach for the door handle.

"You never deserved Annie's kindness. She deserves someone who will love her, even if she does make some mistakes." Diana words were cold and harsh. Martin watched as Diana sped off down the street. Martin slowly walked into the house, dropping his bag beside the door. He headed towards the kitchen to get a drink. Placing the carton on the bench top, he sighed. Part of him wanted to kick himself, told him what he had said was wrong. To race to Annie's house and apologise for everything he had done. He knew that people make mistakes, hell he made at least one mistake every hour. He sat down on the couch and proceeded to flick through the channels. There was nothing worth watching on it, so he switched it off. He remained on the couch, thinking of all the times Annie had got him out of trouble with teachers and other students at school. He started to chuckle as he remembered all the fun times that they had, playing pranks on each other as ganging up on Diana. They were some good times.

But soon the smile faded from his face. Martin placed the glass on the coffee table and slouched back into the couch, placing his hands on his head. He couldn't seem to rid himself of the feeling of hatred and disgust. Annie always told Martin how much she hated liars and cheaters. Who was she to talk? She had just done the same thing to him! She lied and she cheated. He couldn't help wanting to scream hypocrite out loud. He just wanted to forget it all. It was all too painful to contemplate going to see her. Part of him kept telling him that he shouldn't worry about her. That she was nothing to him anymore. And this voice seemed to be a lot louder in his head than the other telling him to forgive her. Martin closed his eyes and slowly drifted into relaxed state, and after a few minute, fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Diana screamed every swear word she could think of as she drove away from the house. Martin could be such an arrogant, ignorant son of a bitch at times. She knew how much Martin cared about Annie. But for some reason, he couldn't get over the fact that Annie had made the mistake of not telling him about the guy who she didn't even like. She felt that Martin was blowing everything way out of proportion, but there was no way that she could make him see that.

Finally, she got to Annie's house. She pulled up and jumped out of the car. She walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Hang on a second!!" She could hear someone moving around inside. She stepped back a bit a waited. Soon the door open, and standing there was Annie's brother, Tyler.

"Hey Tyler. How are you?" Diana greeted. He smiled.

"I'm good Diana, I was just about to leave actually. How are you?" Diana noticed the bag that Tyler was carrying. It looked like one of Annie's bag that she used when she came over for sleep overs.

"Hey, yeah, I'm doing good. Hey is Annie home? She wasn't at school today for exams and when I asked they said that they couldn't tell me so I thought I'd come to see what's going on." Diana replied. She watched Tyler's face turn from a warm smile to a saddened one. He looked down at the bag and gripped it tighter.

"Tyler, what's wrong? Where's Annie?" Diana asked eagerly. Anxiety rose within her.

"I think you should come with me. I'll explain on the way." Tyler informed her as he walked out of the house. He locked that door and they got into his car.

* * *

Martin slowly rose from the couch. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the clock on the wall. It was now 7 o'clock and from what he could tell Diana had not come back from Annie's house. _They are probably all having fun with John_ he thought to himself. He got up and stretched, making his way towards the kitchen to find something to eat for dinner. He pulled out some chicken and began to heat it in the microwave. He sighed; the house was so quiet when Diana wasn't in there. Otherwise, they'd be arguing or something. He pulled the gravy out from the fridge and began heating it on the stove. Suddenly, he heard the door open and close quietly. He glanced up quickly to see Diana standing there.

"So what do you think of John? He must be a really nice guy for you to be hanging out at Annie's place for so long." Martin said, putting a fair bit of sting in it.

"Shut up, you jerk." Diana said coldly as she stood in the entrance to the kitchen. Martin looked up at Diana. She had never talked like that to him, ever.

"Hey! What's your probl-" Martin looked up at Diana. Only now did he notice that her eyes were red and puffy, that she was holding a box of tissues, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong Diana?" Martin asked his voice now full of concern.

"It's Annie. She's in the hospital." Diana replied, a lump forming in her throat preventing her from saying anything else.

"What?! How?! Why?!" Martin couldn't believe it. Annie was in the hospital?! But why? What happened to her? His heart filled with dread. He ran over to Diana, who collapsed in his arms and began to cry. He tried to calm her down, and after a few minutes, she did.

"It happened that day she came to talk to you." Diana sobbed. Martin flashed back to the afternoon, watching her running from the house into the rain. He hugged Diana tighter.

"She isn't conscious, Martin. You have to see her. She's just lying there…she's not moving!" Diana buried her head into Martin's shoulder. Martin calmed Diana down again, and quickly packed everything back into the fridge.

"Diana, I want to go and see Annie. I need you to show me where she is." Martin grabbed her hand and raced out of the house. Martin took the keys and drove down to the hospital Diana had told him.

Once they were at the hospital, Martin followed Diana to Annie's room. Martin's mind was wild with thoughts. Most of them seem to tell him that this was his fault. If he hadn't pushed her away, she wouldn't be in this mess.

They turned the corner and Martin spotted three boys and an older couple, waiting around the entrance of a room. He recognised them as Annie's family. Diana rushed over to Annie's mum and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Turner." Diana said. Mrs. Turner smiled sadly.

"It's not your fault, dear." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey Martin, how are you?" Tyler asked him. Martin walked up to Tyler and looked into the room. His mind was racing with thoughts at a hundred miles an hour that he almost forgot to respond to Tyler.

"Hey, not too bad. What happened to Annie?" Martin asked, his eyes never leaving the sight of Annie.

"She was hit by a car last week. They also think that she has pneumonia and she's slipped into a coma because she was in such a critical condition. They say that she has some internal bleeding and they've done a few surgeries to stop it. She's going in again tonight; the doctors believe they've found the last place where she's bleeding." Tyler explained.

"Can I go in and talk to her?" Martin asked.

"You can try, but I doubt she can hear you. The doctors said that talking to her may help her to regain consciousness." Tyler replied. Martin looked at Anne's parents who nodded their approval and they all moved to sit on the row of chairs in the waiting area. He slowly walked in and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

Annie never looked so bad. She was hooked up to multiple machines; some of which Martin had no idea what they do. She had a tube down her throat which he assumed helped her to breathe. Her face was bruised and her left arm and right leg was set in casts. She looked so lifeless. Martin took a deep breath, he wanted to say something. What he wanted to say he didn't know, but it sat like a lump in his throat. He wanted to take back everything he had said and done, he wanted to switch places with her. He wanted to make all the pain go away. But most of all, he wanted to see her smile. That smile that seemed to breathe life into everything around her. But he knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Annie, I'm so sorry. Everything I said, I take it all back." Martin whispered to her, the lump in his throat slowly getting larger.

"Annie, I miss you. I need you with me. The last couple of weeks, I've felt like hell because you haven't been near me. I blame my stupid pride. It always gets in the way. I know that you were trying to make things right that day, I was just so stubborn that I pushed you away when really all I wanted to do was hold you tight and kiss you again." He grabbed her hand and held it softly between his. Her hand was so small in comparison to his and was a little cold. He knew that she couldn't hear him, but he needed to get it off his chest.

"Annie, I love you. I forgive you, please come back to me." Martin pressed his lips against her hand. Soon a doctor and several nurses came into the room.

"I'm sorry, son, but we have to take Miss Turner to surgery now." The doctor said. Martin nodded his head, stood up and kissed Annie on the forehead.

"I'll be waiting here for you after the surgery." He whispered into her ear. He didn't want to let go of her hand. He wanted to stay right by her side, but he knew that wasn't possible. Finally, he let go and watched as the nurses rolled her bed away.

"Is she your girlfriend?" One of the nurses that stayed behind asked. Martin let a small smile grace his face.

"She's my best friend. The best friend I could have ever asked for." Martin told her. She smiled as Martin walked out of the room and went to sit with the rest of Annie's family and Diana.

"How long is the surgery going to take?" Martin asked.

"A few hours, depending on whether they can get to the source of the internal bleeding easily." Andy replied.

"If there's anything we can do for you guys, please let us know." Diana said, holding onto Mrs Turner's hand.

"Thank you dear, that's very sweet of you." Mrs Turner answered, smiling through her teary eyes. Diana got up and went over to Martin.

"Hey Martin, let's go."

"What? No, I want to stay here." Martin looked at Diana with a look of confusion. Diana took Martin by the arm and pulled him away from the group so they couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Martin, we have studying to do for our exams tomorrow. We can't stay here the whole night!"

"But I promised her!! I promised Annie that I would be here when she got out of surgery and I am not breaking that promise!!" Martin voice was slowly increasing in volume. Diana knew that she would never win against him, not when he was in this state.

"Ok, Martin. But let's go and get our textbook and stuff. We can sit here and study while we wait for Annie to get out of surgery. And we can get some dinner for everyone too." Diana tried to bargain with him. She knew that Martin wouldn't resist if there was food involved.

"Mmm, ok, we'll go and get our books, some food and then we'll be straight back." Martin agreed. Diana went over to explain to the Turners that they would be right back and the two of them sped down the hall back and to the car.

* * *

Lozzalay: See! I didn't leave it as a cliffhanger!  
Martin: Yay!!  
Diana: Took your sweet ass time!!  
Lozzalay: Shut up!!

Lozzalay: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story. I really love seeing that people are reading my story. I do have one thing to tell you guys and one thing to ask.

Thing is, if you couldn't already tell, this story is coming to an end soon. Now here's the dilemma: I have two ways that I can finish it. One is a "happy-ever-after" ending, and one is a "not-so-happy" ending, which I seen to think would fit the story a lot better. Now I'm kinda stuck and that's why I need your help. I don't know which one to use. I can use one or the other **OR** I can put both endings up and you guys can read both and see which one you like better! Let me know what you think!!

Until then, happy reading!! :D Oh, and don't forget to review!! Thanks guys!


End file.
